1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary displaying device by which the direction of change of a displayed value of a digital meter can be immediately determined at a glance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital meters are now widely being used in instruments, meters and the like. But, with meters of this kind, since the numerals displayed change with a change of inputs, it is frequently difficult to determine at a glance whether the numerals are changing in an increasing direction or a decreasing direction.
On the contrary, a "digi-ana" method, in which an analog meter is provided together with a digital meter and a determination as to whether a signal is increasing or decreasing can be made by means of the analog meter, is also known.
However, since digital and analog meter are provided side by side in the above described "digi-ana" method, a problem occurs in that the displaying space becomes large, and the circuit becomes complicated in construction and therefore becomes expensive.